Lovely Temptation
by HamBoneC
Summary: Her thick warm blood ran down my throat, the sweetest taste I have ever had. Guilty as I was, I was so much in love with her I could not bear watching her die, this was the only way.
1. The Temptation

Lovely Temptation. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note**: This is just an idea that came to mind, let me know what you think. This is just the very beginning btw, the other chapters will be much longer, and will have muuuuuch more detail

Her lips so luxurious, it was so hard to resist the temptation that she brother with her presence. I not only wanted her thick blood to run warm through my insides I wanted every part of her, all of her. True she was mine, but I had to be careful her life could not end just yet. She begged me every day to change her now, her thoughts, even though I could not read, I knew were engulfed in that one subject. True her sacrifice would be noble but I could not let her do it, not for me, not now. As I lay as still as a corpse watching her chest, oh her wonderful chest so hard to resist, rise up and down ever so gently. She had nudged herself through the barrier of blankets I had built to keep her warm and safe away from my freezing, stone body, and was now so close she mid as well be on top of me, not that I minded one ounce at all it just made her that much harder to resist. Her creamy, pale skin tempting every part of my being, not just pale like mine, hers pale with a slight blush, pink tint. Oh how I would miss that blush if I changed her. Lovely in every way, lovely Bella.


	2. The Fall

Lovely Temptation: Chapter 2 

Quick Authors note: I was so happy that I got some reviews! I didn't think I would because it was so short. Yay!! Excited: I hope you guys like this chapter, I rather enjoyed writing it.

Oh and I forgot to do this in the first chapter, I don't own the characters n such, lol.

"Bella honey, it's time to wake up." I whispered ever so gently into her ear and then brushed my lips to hers. This was the only way she would awaken from her dreams now. As she started to stir I could smell her thick delicious scent, I needed to hunt soon. Her eyes had long since fluttered open. Her shocking green eyes **I don't know what color they really are but I wanted to make them green, hope you guys don't mind. :)** gazed up at me with an inquisitive yet peaceful look spread across her face.

"What?" I asked her with a grin sliding smoothly across my face.

"Mmmm..." was all she said, or grunted. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Bella you've got to get ready for school sweetheart." She stood up. Her small arms stretched above her body as her back arched and she let our a long yawn.

"Ok." She said waiting for me to join her side.

"Bella, im going to skip today, I need to hunt."

"Can I skip? Please? I don't want to go without you and my grades wont matter once you change me, ill have all of eternity to go to school." She said this with a pleading face and a sarcastic syrup dripping from her lips.

"Bella, go to school, you will be bored if you stay here, ill take you to school and ill be waiting by my car for you after."

"Fine." I loved how her nose scrunched all up when she was so frustrated with me. I knew I had a smirk across my face, but I just couldn't help it, and I knew she would get over it. I got up and headed to the door.

"Get ready and meet me downstairs." And with a quick kiss I left the room. Twenty minutes later I heard a loud smack and was up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"BELLA!!" I slammed the door open, with unimaginable strength. She was lying in the tub with her leg in a slightly twisted composure, blood mixing with the water, and the shower still running. With tears streaming down her face she muttered.

"I slipped.."

"Oh Bella honey, are you alright?!!" I stayed by the door my feet nailed to the ground my h and turning white as I gripped the doorframe, crushing it slightly in my grasp. I could smell the blood seeping from her leg, this was not good. All I could think of was how good her blood would be. I wanted it to run through me. Everything I wanted was in that tub. Bella really was lovely in every way, her creamy skin ran all over every part of her. The parts of her I had restricted myself from seeing, touching, smelling, there it was, all lying in front of me. Her scent whipped around the room. This was bad, and I didn't know what to do. If I moved I don't know if I could hold the wild monster within me.

"Bella, honey I need you to listen. I don't know how long I can restrain myself. I need you to try and get yourself out of the tub and come close and lock the door."

"Ok.." She was scared, I could tell. It was tearing me apart how scared she was. I didn't want her to ever be scared of me. But I was scared. She pulled herself up with her arms, panting for breath. Streaming blood through the floor, leaving a trail behind her in the tub. With a smack she landed on the floor. She was bawling, and panting, I could tell this was killing her, She dragged herself across the floor with her arms, her broken leg dragging behind her, pain contorted her face. She could just reach the door with her arm stretched as far as possible, she pushed it hard, and with a slam it shut, my hand moving just in time. I could hear her pull herself farther to enable her arm to reach the lock.

"Hurry Edward, it hurts!" She panted and screamed. I could hear her tears. It was tearing me apart not being with her. But I had to keep her safe from me. I reached in my pocket pulling out a little silver cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number as fast as my fingers would allow me.

"CARLISLE!! Bella's hurt! I can't go near her! I can't restrain myself for much longer!"

"Calm down Edward, Ill be over in just a second, go into a room and lock yourself in. And wait for me!" I could tell his voice was laced with panic.

"Ok, hurry!" I ran into Bella's room and waited, gripping her blankets as hard as I can. I felt helpless, all I could do was wait, I could hear Bella's screams and that was all I could do, Listen.


	3. The Panic

Lovely Temptation: Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks for the comments and alerts and favs n such I got, mad me smile:) Right now I should be doing scholarships oh well, too much on my mind for that haha. Hope you guys like this chapter:)

Oh, btw, no mine.

"Edward!?" Finally I thought relief washed over me, I felt my muscles relax, I knew she was going to be ok, and I knew she was safe from her greatest danger.. myself.

"Edward!? Where are you? Where is Bella??"

"Carlisle! I'm upstairs! Bella's in the bathroom across the hall, hurry! I haven't heard her scream in a couple minutes!! I'm scared. The last word I had uttered came out nearly a whisper. I had just succumbed to my fear; I hadn't been scared in decades. She brought out the fear within me. Now all I could do was wait.

"Edward! You must come at once, before you come in prepare for the temptation, remember its Bella, your love." I stood before the bathroom door my feel slightly spread arms above my head resting on the door frame, bracing myself for her lovely scent to swim through me. I could do this. Bella was my love, my everything, she was worth more to me than anything or anyone else, I not only could do this I HAD to. And with that thought and no other in my mind I grasped the cold of the door knob and turned while ever so slowly pushing it open, all the while preparing myself still.

"Edward, Bella's lost too much blood, she's unconscious, I have to get her to the hospital, can you handle it? Or am I to go alone?" His voice commanded an honest answer, covered with sympathy and concern.

"I can handle it." My decision was the hardest thing ive ever had to make. The consequences were to be my own personally hell, but I was making myself, for Bella, for our future, for eternity. I swiftly yet cautiously advanced on Bella's broken, bruised, and bare body. I thought in my mind the entire time, I can do this. I picked her up holding her close to my body. And with that I ran faster than I thought my body would allow me. Carlisle close on my heels, yelling after me,

"Take her around the back, ill meet you there!" And with that he turned a corner and was out of my sight. Panic was feeling my soul. As was temptation, her lovely softness was spreading itself along my chest; it was the softest thing I had ever encountered.

We were in the back of the hospital in an unmarked room. Bella was barely breathing, and was still bleeding.

"Carlisle what do we do?"

"I'm afraid she's lost too much blood."

"What's that mean? She's not going to die!"

"Edward, you need to make a decision." As soon as he said that I knew what he was talking about, Turn Bella or let her die.


	4. The Panic Cont haha

HAHA JUST KIDDEN, YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING.

Here's the rest of chapter 3.

"I.. I.. I don't know what to do Carlisle. Are you sure there's no way to save her??"

"The only way would be for me to amputate her leg."

"What.." I didn't know what to do. I knew that Bella would want me to change her, but she would hate me after she knew what she was going to encounter, I could not let her go through that. It was my job to protect her. She was my angel, my Bella, my everything. But I could not let her die. I could not go on without her. My mind was made up.

"Ok.." If I could have cried I would have been weeping, Tears of sorrow and guilt. As much guilt as I felt, I could not allow her to die. But was it to save Bella or was it because of my own selfishness?

"You must do it now." Carlisle was calm; I don't understand how he could keep so calm. Everything would change now. Bella would have to leave behind everything, to be with me. To everyone she cared about, Charlie, Renee, she would be dead, Never able to see them again. Would she still love me? After I took her life away? But I knew what I had to do. My mind was settled. With a raspy voice I said I would. I leaned my mouth down to her perfect neck, and bit into the vein. That taste, it was intoxicating, better than I ever imagined it would. The thick red substance of it flooding my mouth, I knew I had to stop, I couldn't kill her, just emit my venom. Carlisle had his arms around mine waiting to pull me back if need be. I hesitated but I could not let go of her neck.

"Edward, let go." I heard his voice, but the monster was starting to come out. He pulled me back hard, and pushing me out of the room with himself still holding me back.

"Calm down Edward. I'm going to call Emmit and Jasper and they'll take you hunting." I did not want to go hunting; I had to watch over Bella.

"Don't worry about Bella, me and Alice, Esme, and Rose will be here until you get back, at this hungar you are more dangerous here with her than she is to herself. Just hurry." He had his small phone to his ear, I could hear him telling them what had happened. I wonder what they would think of me. Being a monster.

I ran through the forest at top speed, I wanted, no had to get back the Bella, she was in more pain than she had ever experienced in her life, and I was not there.


	5. the inside thoughts

Authors note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like a week, I just didn't know where to go, I wasn't sure how to describe the transformation, but, I was washing the dishes and kinda had a spark of what to do. So here goes! I hope you like it!! I tried to make it longer since I made you all wait so long lol

Not mine btw.

i am in charge of my fate, i am the captian of my soul

This was the most excruciating hunting trip I have ever had; I walked through the forest trying to catch a scent as fast as I could, allowing the senses to take over me. Emmet and Jasper where long gone on the trail of an elk. I caught a whiff of a grizzly and was off. It burned my nose, the wind in my face; I was racing faster than I ever thought possible, faster than before, faster than I think I have ever gone. I saw the grizzly and as I would normally mess with it and pretend to let it brawl with me, I was not in the mood for games, I broke its neck in an instant and drank it dry. This was enough for me, but I knew they wouldn't let me go back yet I had to get one more. I waited to catch a scent of anything; I was not picking and choosing today, I just wanted this over, so I could get back to my lovely Bella. There it was! The scent of an elk, I was off my non-blood insides pulsing, it was a rush of frustration. I did as I did with the bear and was done. I caught a whiff of Emmet and Jaspers scent just north and was off, it was time to go back.

Only tops of an hour had passed, but I knew as soon as I walked inside of our house--in which Bella had been moved to in my absence—I could feel her presence, her pain, it was killing me. I was by her side in a second, the entire family surrounding me, watching me with sad eyes. I held her hand tightly, knowing I could never hurt her again, not like before, her fragility was gone. Her blush, her clumsy ways, her appetite, well for food anyway, the sweat dripped off her forehead, her hand gripping mine, she was in the most pain she would ever receive, and I was the reason for it, how could I have put her through that?

The night passed on silently, the day became dark, and the stars approached the window. Her face glistened from the sweat, her hair matted to her forehead. Her screams being heard to the moon and beyond, there was nothing I could do, but hold her. I held her in my arms, her hand in mine, turning ice cold, I would miss the heat she emitted for the rest of my being, that's what made her my lovely Bella. She would always be my lovely Bella, but I would miss those traits of hers. I would always lover her, no matter what, I would never leave her side.

On the last day of the transformation the organs are almost done dying, the last to die is the heart, Bella's heart was so close, I dry wept on her chest, wishing for nothing more than to absorb her pain. She would be mine for eternity, that alone made me smile, forever was a very long word, what if she didn't want me after she turned. I could not live then, I would go to the Volturi, I would end it for myself. Her fever had passed, and now she was as ice cold as myself. She had no warmth in her anymore, but she was beautiful, always beautiful, her features more pronounced, and her hair smooth even through the sweat you could tell she was exceptionally beautiful. She had grown a bit in height still much shorter than me; I loved how she fit under my body, so small next to me. I decided at that moment on she was going to be my side for the rest of eternity. I still gripped her hand, small inside of mine. I knew she would be awakening soon, and she would be sore for a week or so, tired, hurting, and she would be so tired and wouldn't be able to sleep, the agony is unbearable. But I would be here for her, here to help.

I glanced swiftly at the clock not wanting to take my eyes off of her face, I was too anxious for her eyes to flutter open. It was now 6:30 in the evening, the sun was beginning to set, and the warmth through the window covered her face with a warm blanket. Her eyes started to move, not quite open but you could tell she was able, she was trying hard, she gripped my hand hard now, she had the strength of a thousand former Bella's, here eyes opened. Staring at me wide with panic, she didn't remember what happened, She was angry with me, I was scared.

"Bella? Are you alright honey?" She stared with wide eyes up at me, Frustration covering her face.

"Edward?" she looked at me, of course I couldn't read her mind, but I knew there were millions of questions swimming through her mind.

"yes?"

"What happened to me?" I hesitated before I answered, not sure how she would take it.

"Oh sweetheart, I had to change you."

"Oh."

"Please don't hate me"

"Oh Edward, I could never hate you, I love you."

"Even though I turned you into a monster?" She must have been fed up because she sat up with the speed of a vampire—because she was now—and was wrapping her arms around me, the cold off of her skin was just as cold as mine now, and there was no warmth, but it was the most passionate, warming hug I had ever received. She placed her lips to mine, and sparks erupted. I loved her just as much as ever. I knew at that point and on that we were going to be ok. She pulled away ever so slightly looking into my eyes.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." I thanked her for her love, her hope, her passion, so much was entailed into that thank you, I don't think she could understand how thankful I truly was to her.

"I know." I stared at her with wide eyes, wondering what she was talking about."

"Huh?" She laughed a goddess' laugh. Throwing her head back lightly, it was wonderful to see her alive.

"You said you loved me for the hope and passion and my love."

"No I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"No I didn't say that Bella, I _thought _that."

"What?" she muttered this, confused.

"Bella? What is it like in your head?"

"It's just clear, my thoughts are there."

"I'm going to think something and then I want you to tell you what you hear."

"Ok." I thought that I loved her and wanted to kiss her now that I could give her a real kiss, one that could last. All she did was smirk; I knew she heard what I thought. We both laughed, throwing our heads back with joy, the entire family was confused. And so was I, I didn't know what Bella was capable of, but I knew this one thing would be fun to play with. And with a wink I kissed her hard on the lips.


	6. Changes, good or bad?

Sometimes as we continue in life we're lost for words at certain moments, certain times become speechless, shining moments in our memories of things that we'll never forget. Moments that are so brilliant so beautiful they fog our minds from clear thinking.

Bella had long since woken up, stone hard muscles, ice-cold skin. For as long as time would permit this is what she would be now. Her blush gone her warmth non-existent. It seemed as if time had stood still. It was over. There would be no going back, our time spent at forks was over and Bella's time with her family ceased to exist.

"Edward..?" She slowly interrupted my thoughts, making me glance over to where she was at my side in my bed.

"Yes?" I answered with a determination in my voice, determination not to sound worried, I didn't want her to see what had happened, I didn't want her to wrap her mind around all of the things she would never be able to experience.

"I'm not going to see my parents again am I?" Her voice was cracking with understanding but her face showed her pain, contorted in what I recognized as a scrunched nose and flared nostrils.

"Bella honey.."

"No it's ok.. Tell me the truth, I want to know." She was so strong sometimes, stronger than I could ever imagine her being. She understood things that she shouldn't have to understand. She was caring and compassionate in what would be her new life. She knew there was nothing that she could do to change her fate; we had talked about it many times before when I would try and talk her out of becoming like me. It seemed to me that she was going to be ok, letting us in on her pain was one thing I knew Bella would not stand for, I knew her to well to expect that.

"No Bella, you can't see them again, they wouldn't know who you were, and telling them would be to great a risk." I heard her sob, looking over at her I gasped, frightened she looked over at me.

"What is it?"

"Bella, you're crying!"

"What?"

"You're crying! We're not supposed to be able to cry, none of us can."

"What?" she said it breathless, like she couldn't catch her breath, and with that she fainted.

"Bella!!" I didn't know what was wrong, I didn't understand why she could cry, or why she could read my mind, or for that matter why she had just spontaneously feinted.

"Carlisle!!!" I could hear his footsteps, he had heard me, and my ears could hear footsteps. The door burst open.

"What, what is is?"

"She can cry!"

"What?" he said it breathlessly just as she had done.

"She fainted as well. I don't know what has happened." He walked over with a quizzical look on his face, almost more fascinated than worried, it was to be expected, fainting was no where near as fascinating as Bella being able to cry, that was not an ordinary occurrence in vampires, sure mind readers such as myself came about every once in awhile and seers like Alice, but I had never in my very long life heard of one like myself being able to cry. It was astonishing. Bella never ceased to amaze me. Bella, my lovely Bella.

It had been a few hours and Bella still hadn't awaken, this was all too strange, we couldn't sleep, we couldn't cry. I couldn't understand what was bringing these things to Bella. Her transformation had been fine, nothing went wrong. Then it happened, something I don't think I could ever describe. She glowed; bring pink at the core with yellow emitting around the pink. I felt her warmth, not the warmth she possessed as a vampire but the warmth she possessed as Bella, my lovely Bella. I didn't understand what was happening. Then it stopped. Her eyes flicked open, and her eyes they weren't any color I had ever seen in an eye. They were unique only to Bella. They were a pink, with red on the outside of the eye and gold around the pupil, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"What has happened Edward?"

"I don't know, I don't understand what has happened."

"I'm shocked to see that you can't answer one of my questions" She said with a smirk upon her perfect plump pink lips.

"At least I know one thing, your still you." And with that I pulled her close to me, I felt her warmth still, it was exhilarating, she had the body of a vampire the hair so perfect, the eyes so unique, her skin flawless. But her lips, oh her lips, they were still pink, plump, perfect, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them. So that's what I did, I leaned in and kissed her harder and more passionately than I had ever done before.

"Mmm.." She leaned into my hand that rested on her cheek. I continued kissing her, letting my old habits go right out the window, I knew that I could no longer hurt her. She was mine and I could kiss her all that I wanted now, no boundaries had to be set.

**Bella PoV**

As he kissed me all my worries flew right out my ear and everything that I had been through over the last few days meant nothing to me, this made it all worth it. He was kissing me with such passion I could feel all of his pent up frustration of not being able to kiss me like this before. I slid myself closer to him, our legs tangling, his fingers found their way up to my hair and wound themselves into my now long, thick, curls. Something I'd always dreamt of having. His other hand was now at my cheek, holding onto me for dear life. My hands found themselves to his stone, chiseled chest. I ran them under his shirt, I felt him shiver under my hands. He softly tugged at my hair, he progressed down my jaw line and to my neck, it felt so good, I had never known what I was missing. I felt him reach my collarbone.

"Mm.. Edward, we need to stop." It was the hardest thing I had ever had to say in my life, I didn't want him to stop, it felt so good. He slowed and regretfully pulled away.

He held his hand at my cheek and the other running his fingers through my hair. I reached my hand up to his cheek and brushed his hair out of his eye.

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"You do know that that is incredibly corny, sweet, but corny."

"Oh yes of course, but it is true."

"Let's go find Carlisle."

"Let's just stay like this for now."

"Ah but you see, I'll be needing to hunt soon wont I?

"Yes but not for a few more hours, then I'll take you out with me."

"Oh ho ho so I'll finally get to see you hunt, will I?"

"oh yes, we'll make it an event." He said this with sarcasm dripping from his mouth, I knew he hated the way I was so fascinated with his hunting. But I could not help myself, it was truly fascinating to me, everything about him, all of them, well, me.

And with that he smirked, and leaned in again to kiss me like never before. Life was going to be good, sure I'd lost a lot, but the new was worth it to me.


End file.
